Edward and Bella
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Edward and Bella are childhood best friends,living together now that their adults they relize they love each other-but they dont know the other loves them.What will happen when a new guy moves in on bella....and hurts her
1. The Dinner

**Hey everyone so this is my first fanfic!:)i'm exicted and let me no wat u think.**

**;) dakota**

"Edward!" I shouted at my childhood best friend running after him in our apartment that we shared."What?! You said u liked him Bells I'm just trying to help you!" he defended himself like that would save him. _How dare he? Invite the guy I like over for dinner...What if he doesn't like me back?We have to work together._".....that's why you can't kill me!"Edward finished what he was saying though I really wasn't listening to him. _Deep breaths Bella.....don't kill the guy you love. Love? Where that come from?_ "Look Edward it isn't the fact that you did that-I'm exicited really-but what if it doesn't work out?Huh did you think of that?" his face clearly saying that he didn't "I mean we'll have to work you know how hard it'll be to work together after what happens or doesn't happen?" I asked him ."No I didn't."He said softly like he was thinking of something real hard."Eddie it's ." I said. Then it hit me. "Oh no!" I screamed running to my room"What?!" Edward yelled running after me into my room."What's wrong Bells.?" He asked from the doorway."I have nothing to wear!"I yelled at him only to stop when he started to laugh "What's so funny?" I asked him "Bells do you know what you just said?" He asked between laughs"What?'I have nothing to wear?'I asked him see him trying really hard not to laugh again"What?" I asked him _Seriously what is so funny about me not having a outfit to wear." _Bells you just sounded exactly like Alice."he said cracking up laughing again but this time I couldn't help be laugh too."Well...." I started to say "Hey! That's a great idea!Thanks Eddie!" I yelled kissing him on the cheek before running to get the phone to call Alice for her to come over and help me.

"Alice I need your help ASAP." I said into the phone all in a rush "'s wrong?" Alice asked in her chippered voice "Ok this guy I work with and like -a lot if I might add- is coming for dinner in less than an hour cause Edward invited him and I have nothing to wear!" taking a breath and fixing my long brown curls out of my face. "Well open the door then Bella." Alice said "'Kay bye." I said walking to open the door for my best girlfriedn Alice Cullen. "Hey Ali." I said her hair was its' usual spikey do. "Hey ok here you go." she said handing me a beautiful dark blue dress. "Alice how did you..." I trailed off " You know what I don't want to know." I said walking towards my room with her following me as I entered I was shocked to see Edward still there."Edward out. We have work to do." Alice told him "Okay." he said walking out of the room with a strange look.

EPOV

_I should of told her. How could I be so stupid there's no way she'd feel the same way_ "Edward out. We have work to do" Alice told me as she and Bella walked back in."Okay." I said walking out of the room before I burst. I picked up the phone to call Emmentt Bells's older brother. _Come on pick up pick up._"Hello?"Edward is that you?"Emmentt asked me _probably just getting done with Rosalie_ "Yeah it's me."I said horsely "What's wrong? Is Bella hurt?" he asked worried now "No she's fine.?She's getting ready for her dinner with Jake." I said_ Which she wouldn't be doing if you didn't step in._"--she's going out with another?" He asked me like he was very surprised"I just always thought that you...." He trailed off "Hey Edward I have to go Rose needs me." he said before hanging up."Sure just wanted to say I love bella."I said quietly "Eddie come see." Bella called from her room


	2. Loss

**Hey everyone so this is my first fanfic!:)i'm exicted and let me no wat u think.**

**;) dakota**

"Edward!" I shouted at my childhood best friend running after him in our apartment that we shared."What?! You said u liked him Bells I'm just trying to help you!" he defended himself like that would save him. _How dare he? Invite the guy I like over for dinner...What if he doesn't like me back?We have to work together._".....that's why you can't kill me!"Edward finished what he was saying though I really wasn't listening to him. _Deep breaths Bella.....don't kill the guy you love. Love? Where that come from?_ "Look Edward it isn't the fact that you did that-I'm exicited really-but what if it doesn't work out?Huh did you think of that?" his face clearly saying that he didn't "I mean we'll have to work you know how hard it'll be to work together after what happens or doesn't happen?" I asked him ."No I didn't."He said softly like he was thinking of something real hard."Eddie it's ." I said. Then it hit me. "Oh no!" I screamed running to my room"What?!" Edward yelled running after me into my room."What's wrong Bells.?" He asked from the doorway."I have nothing to wear!"I yelled at him only to stop when he started to laugh "What's so funny?" I asked him "Bells do you know what you just said?" He asked between laughs"What?'I have nothing to wear?'I asked him see him trying really hard not to laugh again"What?" I asked him _Seriously what is so funny about me not having a outfit to wear." _Bells you just sounded exactly like Alice."he said cracking up laughing again but this time I couldn't help be laugh too."Well...." I started to say "Hey! That's a great idea!Thanks Eddie!" I yelled kissing him on the cheek before running to get the phone to call Alice for her to come over and help me.

"Alice I need your help ASAP." I said into the phone all in a rush "'s wrong?" Alice asked in her chippered voice "Ok this guy I work with and like -a lot if I might add- is coming for dinner in less than an hour cause Edward invited him and I have nothing to wear!" taking a breath and fixing my long brown curls out of my face. "Well open the door then Bella." Alice said "'Kay bye." I said walking to open the door for my best girlfriedn Alice Cullen. "Hey Ali." I said her hair was its' usual spikey do. "Hey ok here you go." she said handing me a beautiful dark blue dress. "Alice how did you..." I trailed off " You know what I don't want to know." I said walking towards my room with her following me as I entered I was shocked to see Edward still there."Edward out. We have work to do." Alice told him "Okay." he said walking out of the room with a strange look.

EPOV

_I should of told her. How could I be so stupid there's no way she'd feel the same way_ "Edward out. We have work to do" Alice told me as she and Bella walked back in."Okay." I said walking out of the room before I burst.


End file.
